Great tribulation
A great tribulation occurs in the Last days that is initiated by an attack on World religions by certain political powers who are likely under the United Nations (UN) [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, God’s Kingdom Removes Its Enemies], par.6. Attack on religion Paul wrote: “Whenever it is that they are saying, ‘Peace and security!’ then sudden destruction is to be instantly on them.” Just as a flash of lightning is closely followed by the crash of thunder, so the time of saying “Peace and security!” will be instantly followed by “sudden destruction.” What will be destroyed? First, “Babylon the Great,” the world empire of false religion, also known as “the prostitute.” (Rev. 17:5, 6, 15) This destruction of Christendom and all other false religious organizations forms the opening phase of the “great tribulation.” (Matt. 24:21; 2 Thess. 2:8) For many, this event will come as a surprise because up to that point, the prostitute will think of herself as a “queen” who will “never see mourning.” But she will suddenly discover that her confidence is misplaced. She will be removed quickly, as if “in one day.”—Rev. 18:7, 8. [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, Enemies], par.5 A “wild beast” with “ten horns” will carry out the attack against “Babylon the Great”. The ten horns represent present political powers that support this “scarlet-colored wild beast.” (Rev. 17:3, 5, 11, 12) The political powers will plunder the prostitute’s wealth, devour her, and “completely burn her.” (Revelation 17:16). [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, Enemies], par.6 Cutting short the days Jesus revealed what will occur at this point during the great tribulation: “On account of the chosen ones those days will be cut short.” (Matthew 24:21, 22) Jesus’ words were fulfilled on a small scale in 66 CE when Jehovah “cut short” the Roman army’s attack on Jerusalem (Mark 13:20). That action allowed Christians in Jerusalem and Judea to be saved. Come the great tribulation on a global scale, Jehovah will “cut short” the political powers' attack on religion so that the true religion will not be destroyed with the false. While all false religious organizations will be torn down, the one true religion will survive (Ps. 96:5). [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, Enemies], par.7 Celestial phenomena Jesus foretells: “The sun will be darkened, and the moon will not give its light, and the stars will fall from heaven.” (Matthew 24:29-31; Mark 13:23-27; Luke 21:25-28). [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, Enemies], par.8 Religious leaders will not be looked to for light as they will no longer be identified as such. It is quite possible that Jesus also was referring to a supernatural manifestation in the heavens (Isa. 13:9-11; Joel 2:1, 30, 31). The reaction of most people to what they observe, will be in “anguish” because of “not knowing the way out.” (Luke 21:25; Zeph. 1:17) Y Enemies of God’s Kingdom—from ‘kings to slaves’—will grow “faint out of fear and expectation of the things coming” and will run for cover. Yet, they will find no hiding place secure enough for them to escape the wrath of the King (Luke 21:26; 23:30; Rev. 6:15-17). [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, Enemies], par.9 Judgement :Main: Sheep and the goats All enemies of God’s Kingdom will then be forced to witness an event that will intensify their agony. Jesus states: “They will see the Son of man coming in the clouds with great power and glory.” (Mark 13:26) This supernatural display of power will signal that Jesus has come to pronounce judgment. In another part of this same prophecy about the last days, Jesus gives more details about the judgment in the parable of the sheep and the goats (Matthew 25:31-33, 46). Loyal supporters of God’s Kingdom will be judged as “sheep” and will “lift up their heads,” realizing that their “deliverance is getting near.” (Luke 21:28) However, Kingdom opposers will be judged as “goats” and will “beat themselves in grief,” realizing that “everlasting cutting-off” awaits them (Matt. 24:30; Rev. 1:7). [https://wol.jw.org/en/wol/d/r1/lp-e/1102014263#h=4 GKR!, Enemies], par.10 References Category:End times